Birthday Surprise
by Shelbylou
Summary: Everyone likes a surprise, so when Tim plans something special for his lover, he ends up being surprised as well. A/N Pure, unadulterated foursome smut! Don't read if it makes you squick! McNozzo & Giva


**Established relationships: McNozzo and Giva (yeah, you can see where that's going lol)**

**WARNING! This is pure, unadulterated foursome smut, so if you don't like, then don't read because for lack of a better word, it's pretty pornographic lol. You have been warned! So in a nutshell, please don't flame if it's not your thing.**

**This has been written for my very special twin for her birthday. ****Lori, happy birthday honey. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Tim knows that today is special and wanted nothing more than to treat his partner to something deliciously unique and beautiful. He'd had the idea a long time ago and the excitement at actually putting it into action made him feel like a kid at Christmas.<p>

"You think he will like this?" He turned towards Ziva and grinned at the sight. She was stunning as she lay on top of the crimson silk sheets wearing nothing but her lace French panties and bra. Her perfectly shaped legs were adorned with the most beautiful silk stockings that Tim had ever seen, and truth be told, she turned him on. He'd spent time rubbing her tanned skin with sensual massage oil so that it glistened in the light around her, something that hadn't helped him at all.

"He'll love it Zee. Trust me; it's been his fantasy for a while." Tim moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of tight fitting jockey shorts that usually drove his lover wild with lust. He pulled off the sweats that he'd shoved on after his shower and blushed slightly, knowing that for the first time, Ziva was seeing him naked.

"Are you blushing, Timothy. Hmm, it's endearing but please, don't be shy on my account. I am lying here in my sexiest underwear after all."

Tim chuckled and pulled a cockring out of the draw as well. He turned to Ziva with a mischievous glint in his eye and held it up. "Well if you put it like that. You want to do the honors?"

Ziva grinned and slipped off the bed gracefully. As she stood up, Tim's breath hitched as she made her way over. "You're gorgeous, Zee."

"Thank you." She replied and took the cockring off him. With practiced ease, she knelt down and ran her hand over his hard, leaking shaft.

"If you keep doing that, it's gonna be game over."

"Then we will have to do something about it, won't we." She pushed the ring down over his firm shaft and looped it around his balls. "Will that help?"

"More than you know." He glanced at his watch and smiled wickedly. "He'll be home soon. How do you want to play this?"

"This is your show, Tim. Tony will be happy with whatever we do."

"I know. Look, I know you wanted to do this but…" Tim faltered with what he was going to say and blushed once again.

"But? Come Tim, surely this can't be too hard considering what we are planning to do."

"I want to be prepared for him." His gaze dipped down to the floor briefly. "You know, so he can…"

Ziva simply grinned and made her way over to the drawer that Tim had pulled the cockring out of. "In here?" She asked and pulled it open when Tim nodded. She cocked her head at the sight of the toys that lay there and started to chuckle. "Now, I am not sure who the kinky one is, but I am impressed."

Tim snorted and shook his head. "We both are. Believe it or not, we both like to play."

"Hmm. So, what do you prefer?"

"Will you plug me? I can do it myself but its better when someone else does it." Ziva smiled and turned back to the drawer. She saw a medium sized black plug and hummed her approval.

"Where do you keep the…?"

"Top drawer. Ziva, you sure your okay with this?" He asked bashfully. He was unsure as to where this sudden shyness had come from and didn't quite know what to do now that the time has come.

Ziva shut the drawer and started to lubricate the plug. "Shut up and lean forward onto the bed." Tim did what she said and gasped slightly as she used the narrow tip of the plug to gently stretch him. The fact that he and Tony had sex practically every night, meant that he was nicely stretched and loose already, leaving Ziva mildly surprised when the plug slipped easily into place. "Hmm, that is pretty. I am almost jealous. Now, I think you can forget about these." She carried is jockey shorts back to the dresser and put them away. "I bought something with me that would be much more effective."

"What?" Tim asked from where he'd laid down on the bed. He watched with interest when she went over to her bag and pulled out a length of purple ribbon. "Okaaay. Um, what's that for."

"You." She replied and sat down on the bed. "I am going to touch you now." Ziva lifted his heavy, thick cock and tied the ribbon in a bow so that it covered the cock ring. "There. Now he has something to unwrap."

Tim's eyes widened briefly with shock before he started to giggle. "Sure does. Where'd you learn to tie the perfect bow?"

"That would be telling." She replied just as the lock to the front door opened. "Tony is home."

Tim stood up and grinned. "Yes he is. You get comfortable and I'll go and welcome him home. We shouldn't be too long."

"Take your time." Ziva replied and watched as Tim walked out bare assed.

***NCIS***

"Can I get you a beer, Boss?" Tony asked as they stepped through the front door and shed their coats. "We've got some Corona and lime wedges."

"Sounds good." Gibbs said and let Tony take his jacket. "You sure McGee's gonna be up for this?"

Tony grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I know he will. He said I can do whatever I want on my birthday as long as it doesn't ruin us. He's the one I love, but doesn't stop me having fantasies."

Gibbs frowned and tried to figure out how the hell he had been roped into this. It wasn't a hardship, no, far from it, but he knew that Ziva had straddled him one night in their basement and told him what Tim had asked of her.

_Flashback…_

"_Jethro. I need to talk to you." Gibbs turned and felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of his fiancé. She was gorgeous and the fact that she was stark naked was always something that never failed to turn him on. _

"_Talk?"_

"_Among other things. Yes." Ziva moved towards him and pushed him down in the large, comfortable armchair that she insisted on so that she could watch him work on the boat in comfort. She never got bored of watching him and loved it when he took off his shirt so she could see his taught muscles bulge with every sweep of the sander. "I have something to ask you."_

_She undid the button on his jeans and started to work the zipper down. "You do not have to say yes, but…"_

"_But what?" he asked and cantered his hips so she could draw the denim down his legs. _

"_Hmm…no underwear, Jethro?"_

"_Not today. So, but what?" he asked again and gasped when she straddled him and guided his achingly hard cock inside of her. _

"_Tim came to me today. He wanted to ask us a question." Gibbs groaned when she clenched her inner walls around him. "It was an interesting thought."_

"_Zee…Jesus…What was the question." Gibbs panted out and grasped her hips so that he could start moving inside of her. She took the hint and started riding him with earnest._

"_McGee…so good. Gibbs, you're so good…McGee came to me, and asked whether I would fulfill…Jethro!...fulfill one of Tony's fantasies. He said Tony has always admired me." She gasped when Gibbs slid his hands over her breasts and tweaked the pert nipples._

"_Yeah? What did you say?" His right hand slipped down and started to finger her sensitive nub. He groaned at the noises of elation that she made and felt his balls draw up, signaling the impending orgasm._

"_That…tha….Oh God…I'm going to….JETHRO!" She screamed as she came, her muscles clenching around her as pure pleasure set every nerve in her body on fire. Gibbs couldn't hold back anymore and let go of his own climax. He held onto her as he shot his seed deep inside her and once the last aftershock of orgasm was over, he slumped back against the back of the chair, totally spent. Ziva leaned forward and kissed him languidly before pulling back and settling back so that his now flaccid member seemed to sink deeper into her._

"_What did you say?" He asked again and grinned._

"_I told him that I would talk to you." She said breathlessly. "I will not do anything that you do not want me to do, but I happen to know that you are not entirely straight and have fantasized about Tony more than once. Hmm, come to think of it, about McGee as well."_

"_Yeah. You too."_

"_Yes, I admit I have." She admitted with a smile. "But you are the only one I wish to spend my life with."_

"_And I love you for that." Gibbs replied and pulled her down for a brief kiss. "You going to do it?"_

"_I would like to. Just for one night, though I do have a plan.."_

_End flashback…_

So, here he was. Standing in his agent's shared apartment waiting to play out Ziva's plan. It had been strange having to speak to Tony about what he wanted to do, but was relieved when Tony agreed to him having one night with him and his lover. Fact was, Tony was beyond excited at having what he wanted on his birthday and loved the fact that he could surprise Tim at the same time.

"Here you go, Boss." Tony handed Gibbs a corona and pushed the lime down into his own. "Tim loves this stuff and I've gotta admit, it's not too bad."

"It's good. I got a taste of it in Mexico with Mike. It's the only beer he'll drink."

"Huh. Mike doesn't strike me as fussy." Tony answered and turned at the sound of the bedroom door closing. "He must have been taking a shower or something."

Gibbs nodded and nearly choked at the sight of a very buff, handsome and naked Timothy McGee padding his way across the living room oblivious to the fact that he was there. He knew that when Tim got something in his mind, he tended to dwell on how best to deal with the situation and the thoughtful look on his face as he looked down towards the floor was evidence enough that he was doing just that. He grinned knowing that Ziva was in there and that his shared plan with his fiancé was going smoothly.

Tony's eyes grew wide with shock and he couldn't help but laugh at the bow that adorned the cock that he had grown to love and adore over the years. "Woah! Tim, that's hot!"

Tim's eyes flew up towards his lover, but something caught in the corner of his eye. "B..Boss? Oh, shit. I'm ….I…Tony?"

"Shhhh." Tony soothed as he put his beer down and moved towards his lover. "It's alright. I've got a surprise for you."

"S..surprise?" Tim stammered and felt the blush heat his body.

"Yeah, McGee. Surprise." Gibbs started to strip out of his clothes and was soon standing there as naked as the day he was born. "Tony wanted to act out his fantasy and knew you'd be up for it. Ziva knows it's something I've always wanted to do, so she's fine with it."

"Oh…Um…" Tim stammered and couldn't help gasp when Gibbs stepped forward to kiss him deeply.

"Are you okay with this" Gibbs asked when he pulled back and waited for Tim's nod. Their attention was pulled away by a surprised yelp from the bedroom.

"Oh crap!" Tim exclaimed and turned to rush to the bedroom to explain. He was stopped by a hand on his arm and turned towards Gibbs with a frown.

"Don't worry. She'll look after him."

"You knew?"

Gibbs nodded and grinned. "I knew. We both planned this knowing what was going on. Come on." Gibbs gave Tim's rock hard cock a quick stroke before pulling him into the bedroom. What they both saw there, made them harden further.

"Havin' fun, honey." Gibbs asked Ziva as he moved to join them on the bed. He pushed the dark hair away from her forehead as she lay on top of Tony, kissing him sensuously. "Room for two more?"

Ziva sat on her haunches and rubbed her hand gently down Tony's cheek. "Always room for two more my love." She turned to look over her shoulder. "McGee. Come and join us. Or do you wish to simply be a voyeur?"

Tim cocked his head to the side and realized what he was about to enter into. Where he had planned a threesome between him, Tony and Ziva, he was in fact getting a foursome that could quite possibly be likened to swinging. That thought aroused him more and he grinned sexily as he swaggered to the bed. "I'm never a voyeur, Ziva. I like to play an active part."

Tony laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. "I can vouch for that." He trailed his hand down Tim's back and caressed the firm globe of his backside before dipping his finger in to run circles round the puckered entrance. He wasn't expecting to feel the familiar shape that was snugly inserted into his lover's body. "Timmy. Is there something I need to know?"

"I wanted to be ready." Tim replied and sat back on his heels so that his cock was in full view. "Are you ready to unwrap your present?"

"Oh I'm always ready for that." Tony giggled and leaned over to pull the ribbon off with his teeth. The silky bow undid gently and fluttered to the bed leaving Tim's cock standing proud. "Cockring?"

"Tony, Ziva plugged me and I rubbed her down with oil. I needed the ring."

Tony laughed and gave his lover's dick a quick stroke. "Mmmm…I know we've got two more. I'm thinking me and the boss need them as well." Gibbs huffed slightly and reached over to caress Ziva's breast through the lace.

"Good idea. New underwear?"

"Yes, Jethro. Especially for tonight. I have something special for your eyes only later on." Ziva smiled and clambered into her fiancés lap leaving Tony laying there alone. He didn't have to wait long though and Tim soon took her place. He leaned forward and kissed his lover chastely on the lips whilst gently fondling his nipples.

"I want you in me." He whispered when he pulled away. "Now!"

"Oh God. Cock ring. I need a…" He felt Tim shift up and was surprised to feel calloused hands slipping one onto his shaft.

"Better, DiNozzo." Gibbs asked before flicking the base of the plug in Tim and pulling it out. "There you go."

"Thanks Boss." Tony and Tim said at the same time. Tim scooted down the bed when Gibbs nudged him and let Ziva take his place.

"Um…Boss?"

"She's always wanted you both. Now she's gonna have you both at once. Okay, sweetheart." At Gibbs' gentle permission, she sank down on Tony and groaned when his huge cock filled her entirely.

"Ung…Zee…" Tony groaned and lifted his knees so she could rest against them.

"Tim." Gibbs whispered. "You're not the only one that was prepared tonight. I took care of her before she left the house. What she wants, is your cock, up her pretty ass. So you and Tony can both make love to her."

Tim sat there in shock. "What?"

"I want to be penetrated by both of you McGee." Ziva replied shortly. "Now come here and make good use of that. Jethro, you know what to do?"

"I do." He replied and climbed on the bed to settle behind Tim. "Go on. You won't hurt her because I know for a fact she likes it."

Tim scooted forward and pushed his finger into Ziva's ass. He was surprised to find her lax and ready for him. Without hesitation, he started to push in slowly and gasped when he bottomed out.

"So tight. So good." He whispered and kissed her back. He wasn't surprised to feel Gibbs line himself up and push into his body deeply. "Oh….Boss that's…ohhh."

Tim pulled out slightly before thrusting back into Ziva to let her know that he was ready. At his signal, Ziva lifted herself up slightly so she could give Tony room to pound into her. Before long, she was being deliciously fucked by both the younger men and the fact that she knew her fiancé was pounding into McGee and directing the strength of his thrusts inside her made her wetter and wetter. Tony soon started to lose control of the thrusts as his orgasm sat on the precipice, but never spilled over.

"Nnnnggg….I'm going to….Gibbs….I'm…." Gibbs reached forward and flicked the stud on Tim's cock ring. Ziva's cry had been all he needed and knew that she had reached down to do the same thing for Tony. Before long, he felt Tim's muscles tighten around him as the younger man came deep and hard in Ziva. The clenching proved too much and he let himself go, coming in Tim with a loud cry.

"Ziva…." Tony shouted and felt the bed lighten when Tim and Gibbs got up to give him more room. He soon flipped Ziva so she was on her back and pounded into her so hard, that it could almost be called brutal. Ziva screamed as another orgasm ripped through, and took Tony over the edge.

Tim grinned at the look of sheer bliss on his lovers face, and turned to his boss. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"This. It was perfect."

Gibbs nodded his approval and smiled. "Yeah, it was. We should do it more often."

Tim agreed and leaned in to kiss Gibbs. "Absolutely. I'm gonna go and take a shower." He padded off to the bathroom, leaving Gibbs with Tony and Ziva. Ziva simply grinned and sat up from where she had snuggled against Tony.

"I think I will join him." She looked down at his cock with a knowing smile. "I see you haven't lost your stamina."

"You know me." He said and took her place on the bed. Tony snuffled slightly and opened his eyes to see who had joined him.

"Boss…"

"Shhhh, Tony. Ziva's gone to shower with Tim because there's one thing I want to do without everyone here." Gibbs settled between Tony's legs and lubed his hand. "It's your birthday and I wanted to do something special."

Tony's breath hitched when Gibbs' finger penetrated him. He'd been topped by Tim the night before and was still slightly looser than he normally would be. "Timmy have fun last night?" Gibb asked breathily.

"We both did. You didn't wonder why we've been yawning all day?" Gibbs laughed and shook his head.

"Figures." Gibbs pulled his fingers free and pushed into his senior agent knowing that he could handle it.

"Oh…Gibbs…" Tony muttered as Gibbs pumped into him. He'd dreamt of this moment and even though Tim had his heart and soul, Gibbs still turned him on. He was surprised when Tim admitted to feeling the same way and that night they'd laughed as they made love.

"Tony, you feel so good!" Gibbs said and grasped Tony's now hard cock. He started to pump in time with his thrusts and soon enough, they were both screaming with an orgasm that ripped through them at the same time. Tony slumped back totally spent and panted.

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah, Tony. It was." Gibbs pulled out and kissed Tony's cheek. "Happy birthday."

***NCIS***

Tim curled up with his lover and started to card his fingers through his chest hair. "So, did you have a good birthday?"

Tony chuckled and kissed the top of Tim's head, where it was resting on his shoulder. "You know I did. You sure you're okay with what happened?"

Tim sighed and sat up so he was leaning on his elbow. "The orgy?"

"No. Tim you were part of that. Me and Gibbs." Tony confirmed and frowned when Tim chuckled.

"Heck yeah! As long as you're okay with what me and Ziva did in the shower."

Tony nodded his head. "You're the one I love though. You know that right?"

Tim leaned up and kissed Tony sensuously. It wasn't sexual because they'd pretty much worn themselves out, this was tender, loving and left the men with no doubt in their mind, that they were destined to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Tony?" Tim asked huskily as tiredness started to make him drowsy.

"Hmmm…" Tim grinned at Tony's sleepy response and kissed the warm chest underneath his head.

"Happy birthday."

_**Finis.**_


End file.
